Raido X/Season 1- Dark Side of Ambition
' CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION' Is the pilot season of the fictional series Raido Chronicles. Follows the early days of a Young Raido Uchiha who knocked out during the rampage of the Nine-tails. He was found by Orochimaru who promised to restore the boys memory. Using that as a banner to experiment freely on the child renaming him Project: Rebirth which was a experiment based on a hypothesis gathered from the Stone tablet in the Naka Shrine. This arc follows a young Raido who was the first and only candidate of the Project:Rebirth and the years he spent in it surviving the horrors of the Devils Playground. Embark on the journey along with Raido as his fight for his own freedom leads him to the Dark Side of Ambition Season one is 25 episodes long and spans over 4 different arcs showing that sometimes the rise to glory causes you to run through darkness. Raido must embrace his reality and face The Dark Side of Ambition..... The Dark Side of Ambition DLC Content The OVAs follow the daily exploits of Raido's everyday life in between the various sets of missions he undertook on his own free accord. While the OVAs serve as comic relief mostly they are indeed apart of the canon timeline, and come to show just how behind Raido was in society after getting free of Project: Rebirth *'The Black Widow' *'A Day Late & A Step Behind' *'Beauty Is only Silk Deep' *'Lost Lineage' Characters Appearances *Project: Rebirth 001 - Raido X *Orochimaru * *Kohana Uzumaki *Kanmi Uzumaki *Project: Scarab 027 *Project: N.O.V.A *Project: Wraith 010 *Project: Pandora 001 *Project: Viper 131 *Project: Soldier 003 *Project: Serris *Fukitsu Uchiha *Various other unidentified creatures and experiments *Gouken *Numerous Students at Dojo *Sub-Zero Kings Locations TBC Concepts & Influences *'Project Rebirth' For the stories first arc which focuses on the origins of Raido and his tenure in Project: Rebirth. My inspiration came from watching one of the Wolverine movies and his history in the Weapon X program. To me Wolverine and his origins has always been one of my favorite backgrounds and I wanted to create a story similar to the weapon X program but still very different and unique. Which led me to the idea of Project: Rebirth. Also the idea of a character adjusting to everyday life back in society after spending years in such a hell hole was an exciting idea. Since he would have no past worth mention, no true identity, and the chance to create his life while on the go. Originally it was to be named Project: Genesis, but I decided to go with rebirth to fit the samsara theme. The Idea for the Devils Playground as a whole as based on a series of games I have played and movies I watched over time. The background for the playground was created from playing Ratchet and Clank: Deadlocked which featured gladiator style battles. Where challengers were set up on different worlds for entertainment. The challenges were also inspired by other motions pictures such as The Movie Predators for the predators vs prey games. King of the Hill was inspired by multiple multiplayer games such as Halo, Call of Duty, and other various co-op games. Trivia * The intro music originates from Laxus from Fairy Tail, and serves as his central theme. While the credits music is the theme from Metroid Prime Hunters Screen Select. * Got the idea to organize a main story and theme from visiting various other official series and learning how to make it look somewhat organized. This page is an early result of that. Category:Storyline